


All Alone

by Funnybone800



Category: Undertale
Genre: Charlie (Original Character) Mentioned, Demons, Gen, Multi, My AU, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sal is scared of the Dark, Sans - Freeform, TT!Sans, Themetale, Themetale (alternate Universe), W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, fort, sal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: Sal is scared of the dark---A small story of my Sans, Themetale Sans! If you'd like to know more about him feel free to ask or go and look around on my tumblr ;w;!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Themetale Sans, He's of my own au, just decided to write a lil thing with him <3

The sound of wind smacking onto the window pained Sal's nonexistent ears, he listened to the simple whistles and large ruffles of the shaking windows. Staring out it, he knew his brother was at work. But he'd still worry, when would he come back? Had the ghosts in Waterfall finally gotten him to stay? Would he abandon him?

Sal let out a breath that warmed the inside of his mask, blinking against the hard plastic. No, his brother wouldn't do that too him. The little sans shuffled off the completely turned over couch and to the entrance of the housewide fort. Charlie was no where to be seen today. 

Sal had been alone all day, not even getting a simple visit from his brother. He knew why- the Blizzard outside had worsened and there was definetally the chance it would impair papyrus from returning for a few days, but even his demonic friend hadn't come back.

Sal liked being alone; he was alone quite often. But today he wanted someone around. Crossing his legs and looking at the flashlight he'd just taken from his pocket. 

He adjusted his mask and flicked it on, crawling through the large fort and the tunnels that lead to differen't ''rooms''. The fort was a sort of protection, from them, from him, from everyone. Sal entered the kitchen and stood... he went to the cupboards and climbed up, his small bigboned stature having to climb higher then most sans would to reach the top snacks. Placing the flashlight next to his foot. He opened the cupboard and smiled underneath his masked layer and grabbed the chips and cookie bag- excited to climb back down he completely forgot the flashlight. His foot catching onto it. He eeped as he felt himself tumble down, large pain going through is skull as he slammed hard onto the kitchen floor. It was quiet besides his surprised breathing.

He sat up soon, tears pricking his eyes he felt around the back of his skull, a crack had been made, very small and 'bleeding'. He sniffled and blearily stood. 

"fuck...fuck" he held onto the counter, listening to the flashlight roll of and hit the edge of a wall. Why'd this stuff always happen to him? One day he's going to break something and have to deal with it alone. He just knows it, going to the cookies and ripping the bag open with his sharp fingers. Immediately shoving a few into his mouth to heal whatever HP had been taken. Grabbing the two bags and swinging his head around for the flashlight. Spotting it he lifted it up. Without it in the dark house he'd be terrified. The power had went out two weeks ago, and he was absolutely terrified of the dark.

He moved to the fort entrance, feeling the dark move behind him and the bruised part of his skull thumped in slight irritation, it had been healed shut, but it still hurt and had left a mark. He bent down and crawled into the fort. Closing the blanket flap behind him. He crawled under a few more tunnels and made it too the biggest part, the main quarters as he called it. It had his snacks and blankets in it. Moving and laying down against one of the pillows. Comfortable. He ate some chips and stared at the top of the blanket. Feeling the darkness loom around the outside. He could feel it move- it wasn't just his fears and irrational way of thinking. but he could really feel it.

As if the darkness was alive. Sal sighed and moved his mask up a little, enough so his mouth was even more present. 

"Why do you follow me around"  
Of course there was no answer.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, after what you've done to me, to us."

There was still nothing, Sal breathing out and licking the fake fangs that were forced into his skull. The flashlight flickered, causing a small ping of anxiety- scratch that, a large ping. He sat up and looked at it as it continued to flicker. 

Flicker  
"No no no no"  
Flicker flicker

"stop!! Stop leave me alone!! Please!"

Flicker--- flicker, bzzt... and it was out

Sal was panicking now, Shaking the flashlight and hitting it against his hand. "TURN ON! TURN-" he felt the darkness bang against his fort. His breathing turning messy, sporadic. What was he to do? Was he supposed to let him take him away again? Banging on the door, banging on the windows. Sound of paper flying and crumpling around the fort as darkness filled each crack, making it's way to Sal.

Sal cried out, dropping the Flashlight as a large horrible pain shot through him and his soul. And just as sudden as it had begun, it stopped. Sal lay on the floor, soft sobs wracking his frame. The flashlight made a small noise and flickered back on. The feeling of being watched left him...

And again he was all alone.


End file.
